User talk:Lightscout11
Hey, welcome. RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 19:45, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :You need to move your Elite Skils page to something like User:Lightscout11/Elite Skils. It isnt supposed to be in mainspace. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:35, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Hi I just moved your article "The Light Elf" to "User:Lightscout11/The Light Elf", because pages about you belong in your userspace. --Shadowcrest 20:13, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi there, welcome to GuildWiki. :D 20:14, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Failix, don't "welcome" after a user has been here for nearly a month :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:15, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::lmfao! (not at the don't welcome part, at the failix part. i literally lol'd at that one) --Shadowcrest 20:16, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Rotfl... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:17, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::D: That's always my nickname. 20:19, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Then don't /phail :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:19, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Failix = the name we christened him with when he almost got our whole party wiped by "accidently" luring all the grasps back to progr.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:20, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::My guildmates have been calling me that since 2006. D: 20:24, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Coudl you plese... Use minor edit when editing your userspace. Thanks for your compliance. RT | Talk 21:36, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :And Show preview, perhaps edit a larger section. You're completely clogging up , lulz --- -- (s)talkpage 17:35, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :cant now soz. i have small parts to edit ::Quote: "Perhaps edit a larger section"... --- -- (s)talkpage 17:38, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::don't worry atmost finished Changed category Hi Lightcount11, just a note to let you know that I have made a minor edit to your User:Lightscout11/Userboxes page, as the "Category:Users/Guild_Wars/Eye" has been changed to Category:Users/Guild_Wars/EotN. This is in no way targetted against you personally, this was done because we had those categories with half the GuildWikians in one, the other half in the other, so decided to unify them. Regards Wolfie (talk| ) 00:38, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC)